1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor, and more particularly, to a terminal assembly for supplying electric power to a compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compressors are used for compressing a working fluid such as a refrigerant and can be classified into a reciprocating compressor and a linear compressor according to an operating manner of a motor unit providing power for the compression of the working fluid. The reciprocating compressor is operated in such a manner that a crankshaft is rotated by means of rotation of the motor unit and the rotation of the crankshaft is converted into a linear reciprocating motion of a piston via a connecting rod or the like. The linear compressor is operated in such a manner that the motor unit itself performs a linear reciprocating motion to directly drive the piston.
Meanwhile, electric power should be supplied from the outside to the motor unit in order to drive such a compressor. FIG. 1 shows a general configuration of the reciprocating compressor for supplying external electric power to the compressor. Referring to the figure, a protector 12 is installed on an outer surface of a lower housing 10 constituting a part of a hermetic housing. The protector 12 is generally mounted on the lower housing 10 by means of spot welding. A terminal assembly 20 to be described later is mounted on the protector 12. A plurality of terminals 13 are provided at the center of the protector 12. The terminals 13 penetrate the lower housing 10 and are then electrically connected to additional connectors within the lower housing 10.
The terminal assembly 20 mainly comprises a terminal board 21, a positive temperature coefficient (PTC) unit 25 inserted into and mounted on the terminal board 21, and a fuse unit 29 inserted into and mounted on the terminal board 21.
For reference, the PTC unit 25 is constructed to include its own terminals and a PTC device interposed between the terminals so that an electric current can be interrupted according to whether the PTC device operates or not. The PTC device is configured to operate in the following manner. When the electric current flows in the PTC device, the device radiates heat and its resistance is increased. Such an increase of the resistance results in interruption of the electric current. When the temperature of the PTC device is lowered after the interruption, its resistance is decreased and the electric current flows again within a predetermined time.
The terminal board 21 is formed with a first mounting portion 22 and a second mounting portion 24 on which the PTC unit 25 and the fuse unit 29 are mounted, respectively. The first and second mounting portions 22, 24 are formed to penetrate the terminal board 21 so that portions of the PTC unit 25 and the fuse unit 29 can penetrate the terminal board and then be connected to the terminals 13, respectively. An additional cover (not shown) is installed on the terminal board 21 to shield the PTC unit 25 and the fuse unit 29.
In the meantime, there has been recently provided a terminal assembly capable of being used commonly for the reciprocating compressor and the linear compressor. That is, as shown in FIGS. 2a to 3b, a terminal frame 31 constructed to be seated in the protector 12 is provided with a connector 33 electrically connected to the terminals 13. Connection wires 34 for connecting the terminals 13 and the outside are connected to and installed in the connector 33. The PTC unit, the fuse unit and the like are seated in the terminal frame 31.
Further, a cover 40 is used to shield the terminal frame 31. An inner surface of the cover 40 is formed with a restriction boss 42 for maintaining a state where the connector 33 is connected to the terminals 13. The position of the restriction boss 42 approximately corresponds to the center of the connector 33, as well shown in FIG. 2a. 
Meanwhile, the terminal assembly 30 can be commonly used even for the linear compressor. FIGS. 2b and 3b show a state where the terminal assembly 30 is used for the linear compressor.
Since the positions of the terminals 13 are changed in the linear compressor, the mounted position of the connector 33 is also changed. That is, as shown in FIG. 2b, the connection wires 34 of the connector 33 extend out from an upper left portion of the terminal frame 31 and then lead downward. In other words, although the direction in which the terminal frame 31 of the terminal assembly 30 is mounted is the same, the direction of the connector 33 provided in the terminal frame 31 is changed.
However, there is the following problem in the aforementioned prior art.
One kind of terminal assembly 30 can be commonly used for the reciprocating compressor and the linear compressor in the prior art. If the terminal assembly 30 is used for the linear compressor, however, only the direction of the connector 33 installed in the terminal assembly is changed and thus the position of the restriction boss 42 for preventing detachment of the connector 33 is changed.
Therefore, in case of the linear compressor, if an external force is exerted to the connection wires 34 extending from the connector 33 or an impact generated upon transport of the compressor is exerted thereto, the connector 33 escapes from the terminals 13 as shown in FIG. 3b. This is because the restriction boss 42 dose not correctly restrict the center of the connector 33 but restrict a position offset from the center of the connector 33 as shown in FIG. 2b. 
In such a state, since the connection wires 34 are not electrically connected to the terminals 13, there is a problem in that the compressor cannot be started.
The present invention is conceived to solve the aforementioned problem in the prior art. An object of the present invention is to provide a terminal assembly of which a connector can be firmly installed therein even when being commonly used for a reciprocating compressor and a linear compressor.
According to an aspect of the present invention for achieving the object, there is provided a terminal assembly for a compressor, comprising a protector with terminals electrically connected to parts within the compressor; a connector mounted on the terminals for performing electrical connection between the terminals and connection wires; a terminal frame which is mounted on an outer surface of a hermetic housing of the compressor and in which the connector is seated; and a cover which is mounted on the terminal flame for shielding parts installed in the terminal frame and has restriction bosses for restricting detachment of the connector. At least two restriction bosses are formed at a predetermined interval on the cover so as to press down opposite ends of the connector even when the connector is placed at a rotated position within the terminal frame.
The interval between the restriction bosses may be smaller than a width between the opposite ends of the connector.
When the cover is mounted on the terminal frame, the restriction bosses may come into contact with the connector at a maximum length of the restriction bosses.
According to the terminal assembly for the compressor of the present invention constructed as such, there is an advantage in that even while one kind of terminal assembly is commonly used for compressors in which the positions of terminals are set to be different from each other, an installation state of the terminal assembly can be more firmly maintained.